Back to December
by FlawlessStark
Summary: Lágrimas se acercaron al borde de mis ojos y empezaron a caer. Me sentí completamente estúpida ¿Qué sentido tenía llorar por el, cuando ya ni siquiera estábamos juntos? Emo-one-shot.


Primer escrito que me atrevo a subir aquí en fanfiction, aunque a día de hoy, lleva ya un par de años publicado pero debía hacerle revisión.

Me inspiré en las canciones de _Back To December_ de Taylor Swift y _Disenchanted_ de My Chemical Romance. Si desean escucharlas igual les da una mejor idea de como deseaba ambientar la historia.

Todos los personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Eso es todo _¡A leer!_

* * *

**10:30 ****AM - Konoha  
**

_I miss __your tan skin, tour sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

La luz se filtraba por aquellas cortinas blancas, ya casi grises. Ignoraba que hora era, hoy no tenía nada importante que hacer. Mi iPod lila se había quedado prendido, sonaba aquella melodía que tanto me gustaba; Back To December, de Taylor Swift, no se porqué la tenía, se supone que la había borrado desde aquel día que él se fue. No importa. Seguí durmiendo.

**3:30 pm - Konoha**

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired of all the needless beating..._

Me desperté de nuevo, tenía constantes pesadillas en donde el salía siempre. Me levanté de la cama y decidí ducharme o ir a comer algo. Mi estómago rugía por el hambre.

Encontré unos cereales y un poco de leche y me serví un poco de ello en un bol y prendí la tele. Anunciaban un nuevo atentado frente a la sede de deportes ¿No se cansaban de cometer asesinatos? No. Cambié de canal y no encontré nada bueno, ni una película de aquella que echaban los sábados en la tarde. Nada.

El astro rey se posaba en lo alto del cielo. Tenía pinta de ser un día caluroso y perfecto para dar un paseo así que me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa y me fui a la ducha.

Escogí unos shorts color negro, una camiseta color rosa, unas sandalias marrones planas con diminutas cuerdas alrededor de mi tobillo y por ultimo una chaqueta roja que adoraba. Mi pelo lo recogí en una coleta y ya estaba lista para salir pero me faltaban las llaves de casa, las busqué y me fui.

**5:30 PM || Konoha**

Hoy era un día "especial" era san Valentín y de nuevo él no estaba. Le echaba de menos, claro. Ya tendría que aprender a vivir sin él pero los recuerdos me acechaban alla donde estuviera, pasamos muchas cosas juntas para olvidarlas así, sin más, no reparé mucho en ello y me fui a un parque que quedaba algo lejos de allí. Tenía toda la tarde, no había prisa.

En el camino entré a un supermercado y compré gomitas, galletas oreo y alguna bebida. Me paré a mirar algunas tiendas de ropa; en los escaparates estaban expuestos los vestidos de "moda" algunos eran realmente bellos, otros se parecían a los que llevaba Lady Gaga… que horror. Finalmente llegué a mi destino.

El parque estaba lleno de niños con sus padres, chicos ya mayores jugando a fútbol o cualquier otro deporte donde lo principal fuera una pelota, las chicas estaban todas sentadas hablando de sus novios, amores etc... Pero por suerte una parte del parque aun restaba libre, no había mucha gente por allí y además en los columpios no había ni un alma.

Me pareció buena idea sentarme en uno de ellos, desde pequeña me habían atraído, quizá por la sensación de libertad al estar suspendida allí en el aire, como si la gravedad no existiera para luego volver a bajar y empezar de nuevo. Abrí las galletas oreo y empecé a comer.

No había nada inusual allí, pero me fijé en un cabello naranja que se movía a merced del viento. Era el, su rostro tenía los mismos rasgos de siempre; sus piercings y aquellos ojos que yo adoraba pero lamentablemente no estaba solo. A su lado estaba una chica de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta y hablaban animadamente. Se les veía felices.

Lágrimas se acercaron al borde de mis ojos y empezaron a caer. Me sentí completamente estúpida ¿Qué sentido tenía llorar por el, cuando ya ni siquiera estábamos juntos? La respuesta la sabía. Ninguno. Me apresuré a irme de allí lo más antes posible, no quería que me viera en ese estado. Ya no volvería de nuevo, tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

Me permití una última mirada hacía el y sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Me miró como no lo había echo antes, creí ver algo de tristeza y un poco de ¿Ternura? Quizá. No quise seguir mirandolo, pero en el fondo sabía que me moría de ganas. Y rapidamente me fui corriendo.

Adiós Pain…

* * *

_¿Y qué tal? ¿Merezco un review o un tomatazo? _


End file.
